


Eat Me

by HappinessEscape (passicnfruit)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Kink, Dermatillomania, Dermatophagia, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Social Anxiety, Tickling, crying akaashi makes my heart warm shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passicnfruit/pseuds/HappinessEscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi bites his lips until he bleeds, but knows someone who doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> My lips were bleeding a lot the other day, so I thought I'd (poorly) measure it. Two bottlecaps, plus whatever I'd licked/rubbed onto my skin to make it stop.
> 
> Err, also, in case you didn't know, when Kuroo and Bokuto are saying "Oh ho ho?" they're really saying "Oya oya?" I think. (I still prefer "oh ho ho ho ho")

“Sensei, can I go to the restroom?”

He covers his mouth as he speaks--it's disgusting, unsanitary, _he_ _knows_ \--but everyone can still tell what's underneath. His lips burn and his fingertips are stained, covered in dried, drying, and still very wet, varying shades of red, and he's embarrassed, so embarrassed, but it's not as if this had never happened to him before. A mixture of saliva and blood trickle down his lower lip, nearly reaching the tip of his chin before he registers that he should wipe it off. His teacher groans, sighs, maybe, rubs the bridge of his nose under his wide-framed glasses, and excuses the student, who then makes a beeline for the boys' restrooms.

‘ _How nasty_ ,’ ‘ _Why would someone do something like that?_ ’ ' _I can_ smell _it from here_ ,' ‘ _Eww, it’s dripping, it’s dripping!_ ’ He can practically hear what they're saying as he exits, if it weren’t for the considerable metallic taste flooding his mouth, and the sour, unpleasant odor prickling his nostrils.

And the worst part of it is, or, maybe not the _worst_ , but a pretty annoying bit of the whole situation is that he can't even say anything back, has nothing to say in defense. It isn’t because of his torn lip, or his dizzying head pain, or even his natural, calm temperament holding him back, it's the fact that there is nothing to hiss back at them. It _is_ disgusting, he doesn't know _why_ he does it, the stench of it all made even him want to hurl at times, and there are plenty of aged, brown stains the size of pillbugs to vouch for the fact that yes, it does drip, and it never comes out in the wash.

He hates everything about his stupid habit, his undeniable compulsion to peel and chew his lips, his excessive obsession over keeping his lips perfectly smooth by taking off the excess, even though tearing away the rough skin does little else but make the situation worse the by next day. It's so irritating, the fact that he knows better, and still can't help himself.

Before he knows it, he’s arrived at the restroom, but not without a little company following behind him.

“B-Bokuto-san,” he murmurs subtly, still covering his mouth with one hand. He makes an effort to look him directly in the eyes while slowly opening the door with his free hand.

The taller kid notes his pal's foul mood as he removes a hand from his pocket to hold the back of his neck, and decides to joke around a bit: “Cat’s got your tongue? Or maybe your lip?”

“Bokuto-san, I don’t think you’re using that idiom correctly...” Despite his senpai’s birdbrained antics, he can't deny the little bit of happiness he feels every time they're together. He likes that he doesn't care about his repulsive habit, doesn't think he's dirty, or gross, or sick. He makes him feel... welcome, maybe.

But, then again, there's a good reason for that, too.

Almost as soon as he enters, Bokuto yanks the hand that's covering Akaashi's face and swings him around so that his back is pressed against a sink. Akaashi brought his bottom lip in and sucked on it as tears began to well up in his eyes. He was suddenly flooded with that taste again, and he felt the strength his knees weaken. At least the sudden pressure on his back distracted him a bit from the blood in his mouth.

Bokuto runs his fingers through Akaashi’s coarse hair, gently rubbing his scalp until he feels Akaashi pushing into his hand, like a cat, begging to be petted.

Then, he balls up his hand, tangling curly bunches between his fingers, and twists, causing Akaashi to chomp on the lip inside his mouth in surprise. He groans, bares his teeth, and for a split second, glares, but he does nothing menacingly. He knows he wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight if things turned in some unwanted direction, and he doesn't have the courage to tell him to stop. So he lets him do what he wants.

Akaashi notices that Bokuto eyeing his mouth, but averts his own eyes. He knows what's coming up. It's so gross, so abhorrent, he can't understand why anyone would want to do it, but this is Bokuto, who's always been a tough one to figure out.

Almost immediately after looking away, Bokuto’s lips come crashing down on Akaashi’s own, and it would be romantic, if it weren't for… well, a lot of things. Tears trickling down his cheeks, Akaashi whimpers as Bokuto sucks hard on his lower lip, nibbling a bit to get the blood flowing again.

‘It _hurts_ ,’ Akaashi wants to whine as teeth sink into flesh, but he follows his instinct and stays silent. The last time he voiced a complaint, his tongue was bitten and he couldn't speak properly for a couple days.

Bokuto takes note of the silence, observes the glistening tear tracks on his pal's face, and grasps the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Akaashi’s breath hitches, and Bokuto can't help but think about how cute he is when he's in pain. Wet kissing, sucking, _slurping_ sounds fill the room, as do groans, whimpers, and eventually soft sobs. As if instinctively, Bokuto grinds his hips against Akaashi’s.

Immediately, Akaashi tries to push him away, wriggling and putting up a slight struggle. “Bokuto-san!” He hesitates, counts to three in his head, then continues. “N-not here,” he pants out, avoiding whatever expression Bokuto has on his face. “Just… bite me and get it over with.”

Bokuto slumps a little, visibly disappointed, but doesn’t need to be told twice. He wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist, plants a kiss on his collar, then digs his teeth in and sucks. Although it hurts, Akaashi doesn’t mind. It’s as if this is compensation for accepting him, for treating him so well otherwise. It could be worse, he could not have Bokuto at all, and then, what would he do?

“Hey, you..." Hesitation rises in his throat. "...you wanna hang out… this weekend?” Akaashi offers through gritted teeth.

Bokuto perks up, sucks harder for a moment, making Akaashi let out a soft moan that surprises them both. “Really? You mean it?”

Akaashi takes a deep breath, does his best to look Bokuto in the eyes, despite the awkward angle, and takes his time before answering, memorizing Bokuto’s natural scent, like sunshine on freshly-cut grass. “Yeah.”

 

-

 

"You sure you wanna do this?" Leaning nonchalantly against the footboard, Bokuto looks directly into Akaashi's eyes, making that rare, genuinely serious face. "There's no going back, y'know."

Akaashi smiles gently at the gesture, and pats his senpai's head. "Yes, Bokuto-san. Do what you'd like."

"If you say so."

Bokuto doesn't wait to start stripping off both of their clothes, leaving wet kisses everywhere he can on his best friend's body. One on his neck, a couple on his obliques, one on each nipple, a few peppered here and there along his ribs, making his partner giggle.

"It tickles, Bokuto-san."

"Oya oya?" Bokuto smirks, a playful glint in his eye, and Akaashi chuckles nervously, backing up a little, the corner of his mouth pulled up in an unintentional grin. "How about... here?!" Relentlessly, Bokuto wiggles his fingers into Akaashi's sides, and they both burst into laughter. "And here? Here, too?"

Akaashi has tears in his eyes, but these ones are different from usual. He doesn't mind these, doesn't mind what causes them, doesn't mind _who_ causes them.

"Boku--" Akaashi pants, "Boku--"

"You what?"

"I surrender! Bokuto-san, I surrender!!" He raises his arms in the air and rolls around, trying to shake his best friend off of him, completely out of breath. "Hey," Akaashi rubs his eyes after gaining back some of his composure. He's lying on his stomach, elbows digging into the mattress and knuckles under his chin, knees bent and feet in the air, just above his tush, and gazes and Bokuto from below, taking in the view. Strong, well-defined quads, smooth, touchable abs, developed, hard-earned pecs, broad, masculine shoulders, well-toned biceps... and that face. That ridiculous face, capable of so many tacky expressions and genuine, heartfelt emotions...

And suddenly, the atmosphere suddenly shifts, and the world is quiet for a moment, as Akaashi reaches out to touch his partner's face. Sparks, unspoken thoughts, and long-surpressed emotions flood the room, as Akaashi whispers in Bokuto's ear, "I surrender... to you, Bokuto-san."

And in that instant, when Akaashi smiles that gentle, spellbinding smile of his, all's right with the world, and Bokuto Koutarou loses all self-control (and any doubts about their relationship), and drowns himself in Akaashi Keiji.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written actual fluff in years, how did this happen? I wonder that as well.
> 
> Anywho, is it just me or did Akaashi kind of resemble one of Harada’s (mangaka) ukes in the first half? ((Particularly the one from Hen-ai, with the bowl cut…. mm…...))


End file.
